Chosen: Volume Six: Into Ashes
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: Sequel to The Seeds of Darkness. The Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, QuiGon's heart, and ObiWan's sanity. The end is nigh.
1. Escape Velocity

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: You'll probably begin to notice little x-s dividing up paragraphs now. It actually starts to matter in this. P.S. I hate the new summary, but I forgot to ask Janie about a new one last night.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter I: Escape Velocity  
**

* * *

Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi skidded to a halt. He was on an important rescue mission. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had been kidnapped. Jedi were quickly dispatched. Obi-Wan had been sure of himself, confident in his sources. He would be the one to find Palpatine. Now things took a disturbing twist.

"Dooku," the Knight murmured, igniting his lightsaber at the sight of the infamous Sith.

"Ah, good to see you again, Kenobi," the aged Count smiled a crooked smile. "I must confess I did not expect you."

"Just who were you expecting?" Obi-Wan asked casually.

"I had hoped the Council would send Qui-Gon and Skywalker," Dooku admitted openly.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Obi-Wan snorted stalking closer.

"Oh no, my young Jedi," a man's voice sounded from behind the Count. "I do not believe an apology will suffice."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open.

The Chancellor was not in danger as he'd been led to believe…

The starship, _Invisble Hand,_ came crashing to earth in a cloud of dust and smoke. As the fire crews scrambled to get the blaze under control two figures came stumbling out of the wreckage.

"Are you alright, sir?" Obi-Wan coughed, helping the elder man across the uneven footing.

"Yes, Kenobi, I am."

"Chancellor!" Someone came hurrying over to assist them. A crowd had gathered as the crippled ship entered the atmosphere, several Jedi among them. A transport shuttle waited to whisk Palpatine back to the government complex. Complete with a paramedic crew should anyone need care.

Jedi Knight Garen Muln helped Obi-Wan get the Chancellor comfortable. "Good to see you safe, Chancellor," he grinned at Palpatine's rescuer. "The kidnappers?"

"Dooku and his dog Grievous," Obi-Wan sighed. "Both escaped," he confessed.

Master Windu put a solicitous hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "That is alright, Kenobi," the black man smiled reassuringly. "The Chancellor is safely recovered."

Obi-Wan merely nodded mutely and found his seat.

Across the shuttle bay, young Anakin Skywalker scowled. "Had I gone they would not have gotten away," he mumbled.

"But you did not go," Master Qui-Gon Jinn said softly.

"I should have." Anakin was relieved to see the noble Palpatine safe and unharmed. He desperately longed for the chance to face Count Dooku again, though. The Jedi Knight was very bitter about losing an arm to the nefarious Sith Lord.

"I know, this torments you, Anakin," Master Jinn said gently. "But Jedi do not seek vengeance."

"You confuse vengeance with justice, Master," the young Jedi replied hotly. "Dooku's death would rid the Republic of a dangerous rebel leader," Anakin grinned. "It is only fitting that the 'Chosen One' be his executioner."

"Is it really justice you seek, son?"

"Revenge is bittersweet and quickly forgotten, Master," Anakin shrugged, flexing his durasteel arm for emphasis. "Justice is immortal, everlasting."

"How would you know, young Skywalker?" Qui-Gon was greatly disturbed. Aankin was too young to really understand the double-edged bite of vengeance.

"I know," Ani replied stiffly, "about…revenge." He fell silent then, so Master Jinn said no more.

The elder Jedi glanced over at Obi-Wan. Kenobi looked a bit haggard and rumpled, but no worse for wear. That seemed fortunate considering the man had faced both Dooku and the deadly cyborg Grievous. Obi-Wan and Knight Muln had heads close arguing. Their body language still bespoke intimacy and Qui-Gon frowned. All his efforts to counsel Obi-Wan fell on deaf ears and the old man was getting frustrated.

They dropped the grateful Chancellor off at the Senate compound. A throng of anxious aids flocked around Palpatine instantly. He shooed them aside to address Obi-Wan.

"Thank you again, Kenobi," the leader of the Republic bowed deeply. "I owe you my life," he added with a little smile. "Perhaps someday I can repay your efforts?"

Obi-Wan made no reply, merely returned the bow. A strange look was on his face when he straightened up, though. The watching Jedi could sense tension radiating from their brother, but none understood. Then the guardians of peace and justice took their leave and returned to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin Skywalker, for one, was very glad the trip was short. The less time he spent around Obi-Wan Kenobi the better. Though Jedi were taught not to hold grudges, it still happened. Skywalker had many reasons to be angry with Obi-Wan. Kenobi had turned his back on the lonely little boy from Tatooine and over the years Anakin came to feel that the elder Knight's behavior shamed the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan drank to excess and was recklessly promiscuous. Though he had no direct proof, Anakin also suspected the man had a drug problem. None of this was really his business, however. What really rankled Skywalker was Kenobi's blatant disregard for Master Qui-Gon.

Despite Obi-Wan's icy attitude, the big Jedi Master persisted in his attempts to help Kenobi back into the light. Qui-Gon often sought out the young Knight in an effort to help Obi-Wan. The old man usually returned from such meetings very upset and withdrawn. His youthful lover was very concerned and angry with Obi-Wan. Anakin felt it was definitely best if he avoided Obi-Wan Kenobi when able. At first it seemed his wish was granted.

Obi-Wan disappeared from the Temple shortly after his return with Chancellor Palpatine. Even his closest friend, Garen Muln, had no idea where Kenobi had gone. When he finally returned it was to confront the Council of Masters.

"Consider this appointment, we will, Obi-Wan," the wizened Master Yoda grumbled. This was most irregular!

"I didn't ask for this, Master," Obi-Wan replied mildly. "Chancellor Palpatine has."

The Masters exchanged a long look among themselves.

"Although we may agree to this, Kenobi," Master Mace Windu spoke at last. "We will not bestow the rank of Master simply at the Chancellor's whim," he informed the Knight firmly.

"I did not expect that, Master Windu." Kenobi's tart reply startled several Council members but no one said anything.

"A seat you may take Obi-Wan," Yoda interjected quickly. "Our council you have joined," the little troll gestured to an empty chair.

Obi-Wan bowed and sat. Their deliberations resumed after a moment.

The news spread quickly through the Temple. Reactions were mixed. Some, like Anakin Skywalker, were irritated. Others merely nervous that someone so unpredictable, so renegade, would have a say on the Council. And Kenobi was just a Knight!

"_He's _on the Council?" Anakin ranted, anger barely held in check. "That's ridiculous!"

"Why is that, Anakin?" Master Jinn inquired.

"He hasn't earned it!" the young man huffed. "He's only being allowed in because of the Chancellor!"

"Obi-Wan has done much for the Jedi, for the Republic," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"So have you," Anakin countered. "So have I," he added hotly, waving his prosthetic limb for emphasis. "You don't see me on the Council!"

Master Qui-Gon suspected young Skywalker would be an even worse choice, but said nothing. Anakin continued to rant and rave about Kenobi. Pacing and grumbling. The old Master just sat there waiting for him to calm down, which he did eventually. Taking a seat next to Qui-Gon.

"You should not concern yourself, young one," Qui-Gon said gently, stroking Ani's hair fondly.

"I know," the youngster sighed. As one of the junior most Knights the Council's business was out of his league. It still bothered him though. Obi-Wan was not worthy of this lofty position! "I would have though you'd be more upset, Master," he finally said. "Seeing such an honor placed on him."

"Oh?"

"After the way he's treated you, I mean," Ani snuggled closer to wrap his arms around his lover.

"I am happy for Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said honestly. "As a fellow Jedi and his former Master." The old man was silent for a moment. "And I deserve it."

"You do not deserve his hatred, Master!" Ani was appalled.

"Let it go, Anakin," Qui-Gon said firmly. "It is between Obi-Wan and I."

"If you say so," the young man sighed heavily.

"I do," the Master insisted.

Anakin squirmed onto the big man's lap. "Whatever the Master desires…"

Obi-Wan surprised everyone with his behavior, however. He seemed the model Jedi, calm and polite. Thoughtful, responsible. It was something not seen in years from the maverick Knight. Even his feelings toward Master Qui-Gon appeared to have warmed. Though still wary, Anakin had to admit that Obi-Wan was doing well. Master Jinn was no longer so upset and hurt in his dealings with Kenobi. Things were better.

The Clone Wars still raged on around them, though. More and more Jedi were lost. Everyday another Master, another pair of Knights…little Padawans…

Anakin became so used to the sight of weeping younglings that he seemed to tune it out. He walked the somber halls oblivious to the sorrow.

Much to his dismay the next assignment required he partner with Obi-Wan. That snapped him out of his daze quickly. Though reluctant to set Obi-Wan loose just yet, the Council had little choice.

The Supreme Chancellor insisted Kenobi had the necessary skills for the job. Palpatine all but ordered the Council to send Obi-Wan to Jure. The rogue planet must be brought to heel and Kenobi was the only negotiator who understood those people. General Kenobi had the love and admiration of the Clone troopers, too. His long absence from the field was affecting morale.

"I don't want to go with him!"

"We have discussed this before, Anakin," Master Qui-Gon said patiently. "I will not always be with you, son."

"I know we've discussed it," Anakin snarled, stuffing his pack absentmindedly for the journey. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You will be fine," Master Jinn came up behind him and took the young man by the shoulders. Anakin was very tense. "Let go of your anger, Anakin."

The youthful Jedi forced himself to calm, taking a deep breath. "Yes, Master, sorry."

"That's it," Qui-Gon murmured, kissing the back of Anakin's neck. "Just relax."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Crossed Lines

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I forgot it was today. And I have to go to Hendersonville for my People To People meeting. -whines.-

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter II: Crossed Lines  
**

* * *

Anakin was calm and composed as he boarded the tiny ship with Obi-Wan. In these cramped quarters it would be impossible to avoid each other. Skywalker decided he would simply keep quite. Easier said then done…

"What is that tattoo?" he asked curiously.

Kenobi looked over at him, fingering the end of his ponytail to reveal the markings that ran down his neck. "It's to remind me of something," the elder Jedi replied softly.

"Your training?" Anakin asked, recognizing the trademark Padawan braid etched into Obi-Wan's skin.

"Force, no!" Obi-Wan laughed.

"No?" the youngster didn't understand. What else could such an image mean?

"I'm no longer a Padawan, Ani," Kenobi's face went dark. "I am my own master now. He holds no sway over me."

Anakin was shocked at the other's bitter tone. "Why do you hate him so much?" he blurted out. It had to be said. The kid loved Qui-Gon so.

"You think I hate him?"

"You must," Anakin said evenly. "You are so horrible to him. All he wants to do is reconcile with you, Obi-Wan."

Kenobi snorted. "All Qui-Gon Jinn wants is to get me off his conscience."

"How would you know? You won't even really talk to him!" Anakin snarled.

"I know how he is, little man," Obi-Wan replied sharply. "I spent twelve years with him, Anakin."

"So," the youth snapped. "I've been with him longer."

"I know," Obi-Wan spat back.

"Do you know what your forgiveness would mean to him?" Anakin asked hotly.

Obi-Wan was silent, glowering.

"Yet you refuse to even listen," the young man was furious now. "You wound him deeply, Obi-Wan. You must hate him."

"I won't discuss this with you, boy," Kenobi said firmly, ending their conversation.

Anakin swiveled in his seat to stare angrily at the control panel, muttering darkly. "And he wonders why I don't like you."

Over the next few days Anakin noted a disturbing lack of sincerity in everything Obi-Wan did. The elder Jedi Knight's smile was forced. His very words smacked of deception. Every action taken seemed counter to the real intent of their mission. Obi-Wan wasn't actually doing anything wrong…it just felt wrong. Anakin was alarmed and unsure what to do. Were he to bring up charges against this Council member, without concrete evidence, he would be getting into a world of trouble. Worst of all, Kenobi seemed so smug. The youthful Jedi wanted to smack that smirking smile off Obi-Wan's face!

Eventually his fears were confirmed…

It was late one night…

They'd been planetside for some time now, trying to get talks started up between the warring factions. The Separatists were intractable despite Obi-Wan's lengthy meetings with their leaders.

Anakin found the elder Knight in the comm room. Talking quietly to someone via the long range hook-up they'd established. As he approached, Obi-Wan cut the connection quickly, sensing the boy.

"Who were you talking to?" Anakin asked innocently enough. He considered using the Force to peek at Obi-Wan's thoughts, but wisely thought better of it.

"Someone waiting back on Coruscant," Kenobi offered openly.

"Who?" Anakin repeated.

Kenobi smiled. "Why don't you guess," he taunted. "Was it friend or lover?" His smile became an evil grin. "Perhaps a drug lord or whore?"

Anakin eyed him warily. "It might be any of those," he growled.

"Or all," Obi-Wan added with a little chuckle.

"That is a dangerous admission for a Council member," Anakin said dangerously.

Obi-Wan rose suddenly to confront the younger Jedi. "I'm not afraid of you, Anakin Skywalker," he said very softly. "I know your secrets."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin hissed. "I have no secrets." Not exactly true. The youthful Jedi had a bloody secret left behind on Tatooine, the slaughter of those hapless Tuskens. He was in an illicit affair with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He desperately wondered what Obi-Wan meant.

"I know the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn has had his cock up your ass, boy," Kenobi spat as he tried to move past Anakin out into the hall.

With that one sentence Obi-Wan lost any respect as a Jedi. In Skywalker's eyes the man was a scumbag to be treated as such. Anakin tried to tackle the smaller Obi-Wan, slamming him into the wall.

With a tremendous surge of the Force Obi-Wan flung the kid off him. Anakin stumbled backward. Kenobi was on him in an instant. Hands around Ani's neck.

"I will say this once," he snarled right in Anakin's face. "Do not try me. I will destroy you and your precious Master."

"If you harm him," Anakin gasped, struggling to get free.

Kenobi released him with another shove, knocking the youngster's head against the cold stone floor. "Stay out of my affairs, Ani," Obi-Wan growled as he backed off. "And I will stay out of yours." With that the vile Knight turned to go.

"Don't call me that!" the youth cried furiously. "Only my _friends _can call me that! You don't deserve to!" As soon as he said it, Anakin knew it was weak, stupid. A childish proclamation.

Obi-Wan gave no indication he'd even heard or cared, he just walked off. Leaving the young Jedi sitting there, trembling with impotent rage.

There was no longer even the illusion of friendliness between them. They were curt when forced to interact and worked tirelessly to bring the planet under Republic control. They simply wanted to be done with it and return to Coruscant, eager to be rid of each other.

x

No one knew they'd be back until they landed so it came as no surprise that no one met them in the hangar. They parted without a word.

Anakin practically ran to Master Qui-Gon's rooms. Flinging himself into the old man's arms when the door opened.

"Why hello, Anakin," Qui-Gon managed between smothering kisses. The youngster was trembling. "What--?"

"Take me inside," Ani breathed, shoving Qui-Gon into the apartment. He wrestled the big fellow toward the couch.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon pushed the boy back gently. "What are you doing?"

"I want you right now, Qui," Ani panted, tears in his eyes. "Please," he sobbed. "I want to feel better." He hugged the Master tight, burying his face in Qui-Gon's chest.

"Calm yourself, son." There was no way Qui-Gon would take advantage of such a distraught soul. "What happened?"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered in dread.

"What about him?" the old man stiffened in anger. If that man had done something to Anakin…

"He--" the boy looked into his lover's eyes, "He knows about us." The young man was terrified. "He threatened me."

Qui-Gon's face was a blank mask. "Why?" The old Master was certain Obi-Wan would not say anything unless provoked.

"I caught him on the comlink, talking to someone," Anakin explained what had transpired.

Qui-Gon was silent, considering what the boy had said. Anakin flopped onto the couch miserably, waiting. The Master paced the room lost in thought. Something was very wrong. Obi-Wan would not…he had as much to lose! Qui-Gon turned at last to face Anakin.

"Do not worry, Ani," the Master said. "I will see to this."

"But," the youngster started to protest.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon was firm. "Do not concern yourself. I will handle Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master," the young Jedi acquiesced. Though he still felt a burning hatred for that fiend Kenobi. He rose to embrace the big fellow. "Will you make love to me now?"

"You are terrible," Qui-Gon had to smile at the youthful drive.

"Terrible?"

"You only want me for my body," the old man teased.

"That's not true, Master," Ani replied opening Qui-Gon's robe.

Obi-Wan was forgotten for the moment.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Shatter Point

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: There's a link to the Cover Art on the Account page. You guys want to do any kind of art, go for it. Show it to us, we'll put it up.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter III: Shatter Point  
**

* * *

Although he tried, Master Qui-Gon was not able to confront Obi-Wan before circumstances pulled Kenobi away from Coruscant again. The War was going badly for the Republic forces. Many systems rallied to the Separatist cause and the death toll among Jedi and their trainees continued to climb. As a senior member of the Order Qui-Gon had more and more duties heaped upon him. He and Anakin rarely had any time for each other now. And, before things could be smoothed out between them all, Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were once again assigned to a mission together.

The network of spies and informants working for the Jedi had finally tracked down a Separatist command base, on the far-flung world of Mustafar. This might be a chance to corral the leaders of this rebellion. Perhaps halting the collapse of the Republic once and for all.

For Anakin this was an opportunity to face, not only the treacherous Count Dooku, but the scheming Nute Gunray as well. The Trade Federation's slimy little leader had been terrorizing Senator Padme Amidala for years and Skywalker was eager to enact justice on her behalf. The youthful Jedi Knight felt certain his chance for glory had finally come. So, despite any reservations about teaming with Obi-Wan, he boarded the military scout ship, ready to do his duty. He was more than willing to keep his personal feelings in check and work with Kenobi. The greater goal of peace and harmony throughout the galaxy drove young Anakin very strongly.

Obi-Wan seemed tense and anxious but made no overt gestures of hostility, for which Anakin was thankful. It was going to be a long flight and they must get along or be miserable. By the grace of the Force their journey through the empty cold of space was uneventful and the Jedi made Mustafar without so much as a cross word passing between them.

Now the fiery world hove into view and both young warriors felt a rise in tension and menace. A disturbance swirled through the Force…

"I can take care of this, Skywalker," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"With _due _respect, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied with equal intensity. "We have been sent here together. That is the Council's will." He was not going to just sit aboard ship waiting while Kenobi walked into danger. No matter what the elder Knight said. On a more personal level Anakin wasn't missing out on the chance to confront either Dooku or Gunray.

Kenobi smiled. "You're right my, young Jedi," Obi-Wan said patting the youngster's shoulder. "This may be just what we need," his grin was very unpleasant now. "Who knows, we might work things out between us finally."

Skywalker felt a chill at his words but merely nodded mutely and followed Kenobi planetside.

Mustafar was a raging world of steaming geysers, bubbling tar pits and flowing lava. Its natural energy sources supplied the massive droid foundries with readily available power.

Anakin felt a nameless dread sweep into him upon viewing the hellish scene. Something nagged at the back of his mind as the duo crept up upon the Separatist compound, nestled against the base of a towering volcanic ridgeline. The Force screamed in warning, but young Skywalker misinterpreted the message.

It was hot and smoky inside the dark tunnels. The Jedi moved cautiously, avoiding the many droids and skirting the security net. At last they wound their way to the inner sanctum of control rooms.

Obi-Wan halted and indicated they should split up. Coming at the villains from both sides so none could escape. Anakin nodded wordlessly in understanding and slipped further down the darkened corridor of stone. Once he'd located the secondary access he signaled to Kenobi through the Force that he was in position. To his surprise, cries of pain and the distinctive hissing of a lightsaber in action came to his ears. With a muffled oath the young Jedi Knight plunged into the room.

To his dismay, Obi-Wan had already infiltrated and cut down most of Gunray's lackeys. The rouge Jedi stood before the cowering Nemoidian grinning evilly. Of Count Dooku there was no sign.

"What have you done!" Anakin snarled coming closer. They were supposed to bring the rebel leaders in for questioning, not slay them out of hand. The Trade Federation was to be brought to heel, made to stand trial for its crimes. Otherwise no compensation could be exacted.

"Kill the toad or I will," Kenobi said evenly.

Gunray fell to his knees burbling for mercy. "No, great Jeedi, please!"

"Where is Count Dooku?" Anakin asked sternly. He was still fixated on enacting his revenge on the turncoat Count.

Gunray glanced at Obi-Wan in confusion. "I not knowing, merciful Jeedi," he stammered pitifully. "Thees one do…" he started, gesturing at Kenobi.

Before Anakin could react, Obi-Wan struck off the creature's head.

"What--," Skywalker gasped and jumped back as Obi-Wan turned on him.

"Only one more loose end," Kenobi's eyes flashed with dark energy.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin whispered in horror, his weapon in his hand reflexively as Obi-Wan stalker closer.

"Are you ready, Ani?" Kenobi asked, voice cold.

"Obi-Wan, listen to me," the young Jedi tried reason. "You don't have to do this."

"No, Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I do."

Their shimmering blades met with a hissing scream of sparks. The Jedi brothers leapt and spun around the control room in a furious dance. Anakin was not familiar with Kenobi's style and overly confident in his own abilities.

Obi-Wan was very aggressive, almost recklessly so. Several times Skywalker managed to hit his opponent, but barely so. The elder Knight seemed preternaturally agile, almost like he could anticipate Ani's attacks. What Skywalker didn't realize was how much of his training Obi-Wan knew of. Master Jinn had taught them both!

Kenobi's relentless assault drove Anakin out of the cavernous control room and down onto the production floor. Droids whizzed and buzzed around the dueling pair unheeding. Flames and steam rose to obstruct the way…

The long forgotten nightmare flashed suddenly through Anakin's mind and he faltered, paralyzed with fear.

A cargo droid buzzed toward them…

Obi-Wan came after him, lightsaber flashing in the smoke…

Anakin leapt for the passing droid, hoping to avoid the speeding blaze of Kenobi's weapon…

The young Jedi Knight crashed to the pebble strewn floor with an anguished cry. His weapon clattered uselessly, to roll beside him. He could not even reach for it! Obi-Wan had severed his arm and both legs with a deft twirl of gleaming weapon.

The dark Knight stood over the fallen Anakin, panting. Skywalker moaned and writhed in terrible agony, fearing what was coming.

He would burst into flames…

"Will he still love you?" Kenobi said very softly. Then he turned and walked off. Leaving Anakin to his fate. The boy was as good as dead.

The Chosen One defeated…

The battle lost…

The Jedi lost…

All Anakin Skywalker knew was pain.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Percent Error

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Yar.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter IV: Percent Error  
**

* * *

There was no dissuading Master Jinn. 

"Something is wrong," the old man insisted. A great disturbance in the Force. Anakin…

"Go, if you must, Qui-Gon," Master Yoda agreed. Something terrible was about to happen, the little green Jedi Master was also certain. "Great peril I, too, sense."

"Thank you, Master," Qui-Gon managed as he ran from the Council chambers. He had to find Anakin…

x

Searing pain wrenched the gravely wounded Anakin to consciousness. Even before he opened his stinging eyes Skywalker knew Qui-Gon was there. The Master knelt beside him, a panicked look on the old man's face as he desperately applied a derma patch to the blistering stumps.

"Master," Ani whispered hoarsely. His throat seared by the hot gasses he'd been breathing. Lying there helpless for who knows how long.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon leaned close. "It's alright, son, I'm here."

"Obi-Wan," the kid gasped.

There was no sign of Kenobi and Master Jinn could only assume the worst. "Don't worry, Anakin," Qui-Gon soothed, strapping a breather over Ani's face to ease his tortured lungs. "We will find him."

Anakin shook his head angrily in protest. That's not what he meant! Obi-Wan had tried to kill him! Obi-Wan had turned to the Dark Side! The young Knight tried to explain but the Master forced him under again, with pressure in the Force.

'_Easy, Anakin, sleep!' _

Skywalker slipped into the healing trance then. His battered body and anguished soul unable to resist.

The young Jedi floated in and out of consciousness several times on the flight back to Coruscant. He was in so much pain, that it was impossible to think clearly let alone speak. He tried to tell Qui-Gon what had happened, to warn the Master of Obi-Wan's betrayal. But, it came out as delirious ramblings and Qui-Gon paid no heed.

x

The Healers had him now. Cool soothing energy washed through him, easing the pain if not the anxiety. Anakin knew what awaited him, but it was still a terrible shock when he finally came fully awake and stared down at his damaged body.

"It will be alright, Anakin," Qui-Gon said gently, seeing the kid's horrified face.

Skywalker knew they would outfit him with new limbs, strong limbs like his arm, made of sturdier stuff than mere flesh. But it would not be him… he turned his head quickly so Qui-Gon would not see his tears.

"Ani," the big Jedi Master wrapped Anakin into his arms, heedless of who was watching. "Shhh," he whispered into the boy's hair. It was hard to hold his own tears, but he would, for Anakin.

"It was Obi-Wan," Anakin hissed.

Master Jinn sat back. "What?"

"Obi-Wan did this, Master," Anakin said plainly. "He has turned to the Dark Side."

"Anakin," Qui-Gon shook his head. The kid was in some kind of deluded shock. Kenobi was missing and all evidence pointed to Dooku and the Separatists. The Council had trackers on the case even now. Qui-Gon really hoped it wasn't too late for Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan has been abducted by the Sith," the old man said gently.

"No," Ani said vehemently. "He tried to kill me!"

"Stop it!" An angry voice sounded from behind Master Jinn. Garen stood there seething. "You let them take him, didn't you?"

Master Qui-Gon rose to face the furious Knight. "That is enough, Muln," the big man took hold of Garen's shoulder to pull him away. "Anakin does not know what he is saying."

"Yes, I do!" Anakin cried in rage. "That bastard cut me apart and left me to die, Garen!"

"He's gone, Skywalker," Garen jerked free of Qui-Gon. "How do you explain that?"

"Obi-Wan is in league with the Sith!" Anakin shouted again.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the hospital ward.

Garen shook his head. "No." He could not believe that. Oh, Obi-Wan…

"Gentlemen," Mistress Bant appeared, her big wet eyes blinking in her distress. "You must leave, you are upsetting the patients."

"Forgive us, Mistress," Qui-Gon said quickly. He once again took hold of Garen's arm. "Come, Garen," he said gently. "Let us go elsewhere to talk."

"I am sorry, Bant," Garen said contritely, "I meant no disrespect." The Knight turned to glare at Anakin. "I will get to the bottom of this, Skywalker."

Anakin returned the stare evenly but said nothing further.

"Do not concern yourself with Obi-Wan, Anakin," Qui-Gon said as he steered Garen away. "See to yourself," the Master indicated Ani's need for calm and focus to heal through the Force.

"Yes, Master," Anakin sighed heavily. He didn't think he'd ever recover…

"I will help you, Anakin," Mistress Bant said gently, coming to sit beside him. The Jedi Healer could sense his fear and doubt. "You must trust in the Force, Ani," she said sweetly, laying a cool, clammy hand on his forehead. "Relax," she crooned, "Let go your fear."

"Yes, Mistress," the young Jedi Knight replied.

Then the Force swept him away.

Garen refused to speak with Master Jinn. "You believe Skywalker," was all that mattered. Obi-Wan was missing and Garen was certain his friend was in grave danger, no matter what the 'Chosen One' said.

"Garen," Qui-Gon tried to calm the Knight. "We must consider all options." Qui-Gon did not want to believe his former Padawan… another of his apprentices, had fallen to the Dark Side. Was this somehow his fault? Was he cursed to fail as a Master?

x

After the extensive surgery, it would take Anakin some time to get control of his new limbs. He could walk and grasp things easy enough. But getting the Force to flow through the artificial arms and legs was very hard. Master Jinn and the Healers guided the young Knight as best they could, but all sensed his frustration and anger. Such brooding hate did not bode well…

"Much confusion there is, young Skywalker," Master Yoda said gently. The youthful Knight was finally giving his report on the disastrous mission to Mustafar.

"I don't know what else to say, Master," Anakin still insisted that Obi-Wan had fallen to the Dark Side.

"We have received a distress call from Kenobi, Anakin," Master Windu interjected.

Anakin snorted with derision. Clearly it was a ruse to his mind.

"Is it possible your memory of the event is colored, Skywalker?" Master Gallia shook her tentacles in sympathy. The poor boy had been horribly maimed and traumatized. Adi felt the raging waves of hatred pouring from Anakin even now. Such strong emotions were bound to effect his perception of reality.

"I don't know, Master," Anakin admitted honestly. Was it possible? Had he merely slipped into some delirium and imagined his nightmare to be true? NO! He very clearly recalled all that had happened. "I know what I saw, Masters," the young Knight insisted. "Obi-Wan killed the rebels and Gunray, then he turned on me." The boy shook his head angrily as if to banish the hard truth.

"Very well, if that is your assertion, so be it, Anakin," Master Windu leaned back with a sigh. This was very uncomfortable. All evidence said that Obi-Wan had fallen prey to the evil machinations of the Sith, just as Anakin had. As long as there was even a chance that a Jedi brother needed their help, it could not be denied, no matter what Skywalker believed.

It was at that moment that Jedi Knight Garen Muln burst into the Council room. He was uninvited and Anakin expected the Pilot to be evicted.

"What is the reason for this intrusion, Knight Muln?" Master Windu asked mildly.

"I beg your pardon, Masters," the man said quickly. Garen glared briefly at Anakin before going on. "I would request that I be allowed to go in search of Ob-, in search of Knight Kenobi."

"A team we have dispatched, Garen," Master Yoda informed him. "More are not needed."

"I am going with or without your leave," Muln stated simply.

The Masters were silent, conferring through the Force.

"Go, if you must," Yoda sighed heavily. "But, when you return, your impudence we will address, Garen."

"Yes, Master," Garen bowed and turned to go. "I will show you, Skywalker," he hissed as he passed Anakin. "You are wrong about Obi-Wan."

"I wish I were, Garen," Ani said sincerely.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Cloudy Skies

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Hmm. Yar.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter V: Cloudy Skies  
**

* * *

While the Jedi searched for Obi-Wan, Anakin was granted leave. The young Knight had much work to do rehabilitating from the frightful injuries. Master Qui-Gon helped him as much as he could, but the old man was very busy as the War intensified. 

Finally the Council had a need and Anakin insisted he was healed and ready to serve. In deference to the youngster's fragile state the Masters kindly assigned old Qui-Gon to accompany the fledgling Knight on this his first mission back to duty.

The task was simple enough, check up on the former Sith lackey, Shaden Cormin. The boy had been released some time ago, having Mistress Aspic's seal of approval. The Soul Healer assured the Council young Shaden posed no further threat. With the ever- increasing dark influences permeating the galaxy, however, the Masters felt it would be wise to see what the one time Sith was up to. It would not do to lose him to the Dark Side again.

Anakin wasn't too pleased with this assignment, but went along obediently with Master Jinn to the apartment Shaden had been given deep in a crowded section of the planet-wide city that was Coruscant. Skywalker was a bit nervous about meeting the assassin again, despite Shaden having been re-educated as it were. The Sith agent had caused so much death and suffering in an attempt to kill him, after all.

They found the kid's quarters fairly neat and orderly. In fact, it didn't look like anyone had been there for some time.

"Good to see all the work put into rehabilitating him paid off," Anakin noted dryly. Obviously the punk had skipped out on them. Off to make more mischief no doubt.

"It may be as the Council feared," Master Qui-Gon commented, poking around. Not much to see. An old Holofilm from the bounty hunter Jango Fett, used syringes…Qui-Gon's heart clenched tight at the sight. He was very concerned about Obi-Wan, it nagged at him constantly.

Anakin studied the crackling film sheet. "Jango Fett," he murmured. "Wasn't he the bounty hunter hired to hit Padme?"

"Indeed," Qui-Gon replied. "Fett was killed at Geonosis," the Master concluded.

"Well, Shaden had contact with the scumbag at some point, I guess," Ani slipped the evidence into his belt.

"We must inform the Council of the boy's disappearance," Qui-Gon concluded.

"Right," Anakin said heading for the door. The servos of his replacement knees whirred softly. So much for Jedi stealth, he mused bitterly.

The Council did not seem all that surprised to hear that Cormin was gone.

x

When the team of Jedi sent out in search of Obi-Wan returned it was without Kenobi and having no word of Garen either.

"Maybe he really was taken captive," Anakin wondered, though he was loath to admit that.

Qui-Gon was silent and withdrawn. As much trouble as Kenobi had caused, he still cared for his one time apprentice. Qui-Gon didn't know what to think. If Obi-Wan were lost…old Qui-Gon Jinn had outlived two Padawans and his dear wife. The big fellow didn't know if he could take anything more…

Catching his somber mood Anakin tried to offer the aged Jedi Master some comfort. "I'm sure Obi-Wan can handle himself, Master."

Qui-Gon did not even look up. "Hmm," the old man murmured, lost in thought.

Anakin didn't like his lover being so wrapped up in another, especially that it was his nemesis, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tried to further distract Qui-Gon with sexual advances, but the Master put him off.

"I must go meditate, Anakin, excuse me," Qui-Gon rose and left for the gardens.

Skywalker just watched him go. There was nothing he could do for Qui-Gon and he would just have to accept that. It stung, though.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Garen had returned to the Temple. He simply slipped in quietly and alone. When the word got out, rumors started to fly. Each one more horrible than the next. As the speculation grew Qui-Gon sank deeper and deeper into despair. Finally Anakin had enough.

"Just go and speak with Garen, if you care so much!" he huffed, seeing his lover so distracted.

Qui-Gon stared at him in shock for a moment. "I will," the old man said evenly.

"Fine," Ani sulked as Qui-Gon left him…again.

x

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood nervously outside Garen Muln's quarters, not sure what to say. Finally the old man knocked. When Garen opened the door Qui-Gon's breath caught. The Pilot looked so much like Obi-Wan, the old Obi-Wan, that it shook the Jedi Master to the core.

"Master Jinn?" Garen said cautiously.

"Garen," Qui-Gon managed after a moment. "May I come in?"

The Knight hesitated and for an instant Qui-Gon feared he would be refused. "Certainly, Master."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon mumbled following the man inside.

"How can I help you, Master?" Garen asked, though he felt he knew.

"I was wondering," Qui-Gon paused, "Did you find Obi-Wan?"

Garen studied the big man for a long moment. "What do you care?"

"I care deeply, Garen," Qui-Gon confessed honestly.

"You have a strange way of showing it," Garen shot back.

Master Jinn sighed heavily and began to pace. Finally he turned to face the Knight. "I have always cared about Obi-Wan," he began haltingly. This was very hard for him. "Perhaps… I have… not always shown it…but, it is true."

Garen stared at him in amazement. "Why didn't you tell him that?"

"I," Qui-Gon faltered, blushing, "I don't know, Garen. Really I don't know."

It was so weak. Garen's face clouded over. "I found him, Master Jinn," the younger fellow strode for the door, opening it and waiting silently for Jinn to leave. He had nothing more to say.

Qui-Gon hesitated a moment. That was it? What of Obi-Wan? Was he dead…fallen to the Dark Side, what! Garen was silent, scowling. Qui-Gon at last hung his head and left.

The sound of the door closing behind him echoing in his ears.

Feeling disheartened and ashamed Qui-Gon eventually ventured to Obi-Wan's rooms in search of some clue as to what had befallen his former Padawan. He was surprised to hear someone inside. Glancing down the hall to make sure he was unobserved Qui-Gon stretched out with the Force to listen. This was a terrible breach of edict, but he felt he must discover the truth about Kenobi. To his amazement he discovered it was Garen, talking long range on the Holocam with…Obi-Wan!

"Obi-Wan, listen," Muln was saying. "Come back, please! They think you've been taken captive alright, we'll say you got free."

There was a long silence and Qui-Gon strained to hear what Obi-Wan was saying.

"No, damn it! You go to far," Garen was very upset now. "Obi-Wan, please. This is dangerous!" There was another pause then Muln started up again. "Obi-Wan, please. We're all so worried. Even old Qui-Gon," Garen laughed, but it was a tense, fearful sound. "You should see him," Garen said, "trying to get me to tell him where you are. No, wait! Obi-Wan please!" Garen cursed as the connection fizzled out with static.

For a moment Qui-Gon considered barging in and confronting Muln, but thought better of it. Instead he slipped away quietly. Now he knew what to do, though. Garen knew where Obi-Wan was. Qui-Gon was certain the Knight would try to go and reason with his lover. All he had to do was tail Muln…

x

The young Pilot eventually went to see Mistress Bant, another of Obi-Wan's friends and confidant.

"Do you think he will listen if I go in person?" Garen asked the towering Mon Calamari.

"Obi-Wan has made his choice, Garen," she said sadly. "You will be in danger if you return to him."

"I have to try, Bant," Garen insisted firmly. "I'm the only one he has."

"I do not think that is a good idea, Garen," the lady sounded very worried.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Bad Lands

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I am completely out of things to say. Uh...There's more chapters in this one. Nine and an epilogue...Uh, anyone do any cover art? Anything? Send it to us if you do.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter VI: Bad Lands  
**

* * *

Garen found Master Qui-Gon waiting for him in the hangar. The Jedi Knight glared angrily seeing the old man standing in his way. 

"What do you want?" Muln snarled starting for the gangway. He planned to shove past the big Master if he could. He was going after Obi-Wan and this blasted old fool was not going to stop him.

"Tell me where Obi-Wan is, Garen," Master Jinn spoke calmly, but tension radiated through the Force to splash against the younger Jedi.

Garen paused, shocked at the strong feelings emanating from Qui-Gon. "Why? So you can go after him? Is that it Master Jinn?" Muln spat sourly. "So you can be the one to bring him to justice. Will that ease your conscience?"

"That is not it, Garen," Qui-Gon said plainly. "I am trying to help him."

"I see," Garen sneered, "He needed you long ago, Qui-Gon. It's too late for that now." The Knight tried to get aboard but Qui-Gon stood firmly in his path.

"I will go to him," the old man's will hammered at Garen through the Force. "Tell me where he his!"

Muln growled under his breath at the strangling sensation. He had no idea what Qui-Gon was capable of. The fact that the Master was willing to pry the information from his mind took him by surprise.

"No," the young Jedi resisted, grinding his teeth.

"Tell me!" Qui-Gon said firmly, pressing against Garen harder in the Force.

"Qui-Gon," Muln gasped. The smothering feeling was overwhelming! He felt the other's presence in his mind searching and desperately tried not to think of Obi-Wan…with the Sith on…

"Thank you, Garen," the big Jedi released him and Garen fell to his knees with a sob.

"Master, please," he begged Qui-Gon not to interfere. Obi-Wan would know he'd revealed the location! Know he'd betrayed his trust! "No."

"I am going to find him, Garen," Qui-Gon gently stroked the top of Garen's bowed head. "To help him." With that he turned and strode up the gangway and into the ship. Leaving the shaken Knight kneeling at the foot of the ramp.

x

Anakin was beside himself. Where was Master Jinn! The young Knight searched everywhere. The Padawan training halls where Qui-Gon had been teaching, the Medical wing, the gardens, the little café downtown that Qui-Gon often went to…no sign of the Master. The kid finally went to Master Yoda in desperation.

"Gone to find Obi-Wan he has," the diminutive Jedi Master told him openly. There was not much that moved in the Force that did not attract the wise old troll. He knew that Qui-Gon had forced Garen and taken the ship. He knew the big man was heading into trouble. Darkness was closing in around Qui-Gon Jinn…

"What! Where?" Skywalker demanded to know. He must go after his beloved Master!

"Involve you I will not," Yoda said plainly. And there was no way young Anakin was going to pry the information from Master Yoda, or anyone. "Your own duty to attend, you have, Skywalker." The Knight was to lead Clone troopers into battle.

x

"What have we here?" the rumbling voice hissed out from a stark mask of gleaming metal. Intense alien eyes regarded the tall Jedi with amusement. One old man…

Qui-Gon stared calmly at the hulking cyborg. Grievous was dangerous in the extreme and all those battle droids would be trouble should the villain command them to attack.

"I have come to see Obi-Wan Kenobi," Jinn said honestly.

"Have you," the mechanical monstrosity purred a chuckle. "What makes you think he wants to see you, old human?"

"I am…was a friend of his, his Master," Qui-Gon replied evenly.

Grievous shook with mirth, his metallic limbs clicking and clanking. "A friend?" the cyborg tipped his head. "I did not think Jedi were allowed to have friends."

"You are mistaken," Qui-Gon said plainly. "Friendship and brotherhood is one of our strengths."

"Is it now?" Grievous taunted.

"Grievous," Obi-Wan's voice cut through the tension. "Leave him alone."

The massive cyborg turned to see the little man striding across the landing pad. "Just welcoming your guest, Kenobi," he bowed dramatically to Qui-Gon.

"You may go," Obi-Wan said firmly, eyes never leaving the Jedi Master. "Now," he growled when the big mecha did not move.

"As you say, little human," Grievous snarled. He did not like taking orders from this puny being, but the Dark Lord insisted Obi-Wan was to be obeyed. With a whirring of gears the cyborg scuttled off, leaving the Jedi to it.

For a moment Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon just looked at each other.

"How did you find me?" Kenobi asked with a sigh. Garen would not have told Qui-Gon…not freely. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. "If you harmed him,"

"I have come to ask you to return with me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently.

"Return with you?" Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, I think not, Master Jinn."

"Obi-Wan," the aged Master started.

"No, Qui-Gon," Kenobi cut him off with a surge in the Force. "I am not going anywhere," he stalker closer to the old man. "And, neither are you." There was a triumphant look on his face as the battle droids buzzed to life, surrounding them both. "Your weapon, Master," Obi-Wan held out his hand.

Qui-Gon quickly weighed the odds. If he resisted they would kill him…

x

The resistance forces were undaunted. They would die free of the Republic's yoke! No number of unholy Clone troopers would change that. No haughty Jedi would sway their determination!

Skywalker surveyed the grim battle conditions in irritation. His battalion was bogged down in a guerilla war with these stubborn people. Troop numbers were steadily dwindling. The locals knew the terrain, knew where to spring traps and ambushes. The Clones would need reinforcement and soon.

And the young man still had no word of Master Qui-Gon…

x

"How long do you plan to toy with old Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan glanced over at Count Dooku. The sinister Count was smiling. "Till I am satisfied, Dooku," Kenobi snapped.

The gathered Sith all chuckled. The Dark Legions found Obi-Wan's obsession with the elder Jedi amusing. Why did the old man have such a hold on Kenobi? And, why then did their new dark brother not simply be rid of this thorn in his side?

"Leave it," the Master growled. Lord Sidious cared not one whit if Kenobi kept Qui-Gon captive or killed the old Jedi. "That is not our affair," the Sith Lord said firmly.

Kenobi's demon was his own to deal with.

No one said anything more about Obi-Wan and his prisoner. They turned instead to their Master's plans for galactic domination.

x

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a prisoner. Held captive within the bastion of the Sith. Oh, he was not bound or restrained in any way. Simply disarmed and lodged in Obi-Wan's quarters. Should he attempt to leave the apartment, a squadron of battle droids would corral him. The big man tried several times to find Obi-Wan, but the droids kept his movements restricted. Now he sat on the edge of the bed brooding.

Perhaps I have made a mistake, he thought grimly.

The door hissed open then and Kenobi came in. The former Jedi Knight was blood spattered and sweat soaked. Several injuries marked him and he looked exhausted. Out of habit Qui-Gon rose, thinking to aid the wounded man.

"Leave me alone," Obi-Wan snarled, slowly shedding his soiled garb.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said gently. "Let me help you."

"The kind and caring Master, are we?" Obi-Wan spat vehemently.

"Yes."

"I don't need your help, old man," he winced at the seeping gash in his shoulder.

Qui-Gon approached slowly. "It would appear otherwise," he said, reaching for Obi-Wan.

"I said, I don't need you!"

"Then why do you keep me here?"

Obi-Wan glared at him, silent. Qui-Gon said nothing more, merely found an aid kit. Obi-Wan made no further protest as the big man tended to him. It did help and he enjoyed the gentle touch. Qui-Gon noted his look and smiled. It was a start…

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Siege Break

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

**Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence**

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Uhm. Well. -ducks and runs.- Don't flame. The warnings have been there the **enitre** time.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter VII: Siege Break  
**

* * *

Despite the Dark Lord's assertion that Obi-Wan's issue with Master Jinn was not a Sith matter, Kenobi being distracted by the old man was, however. The Sith Master confronted his newest vassal about it.

"Have done with him, as you so wished," Sidious commanded.

"I," Obi-Wan faltered. What did he want, now that Qui-Gon was in his power?

The Sith Lord shook his head in disgust. "I have brought him to you, Kenobi, as promised. Now you must serve our purpose as you have promised." There was no missing the menace in the Master's tone.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan bowed his head and hurried off. He wasn't so sure he liked this arrangement now.

Qui-Gon was pacing the floor. He paused when the door opened. Obi-Wan stood there, the familiar cluster of security droids visible behind him. There was a strange, tortured look on the young man's face.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon ventured cautiously.

"Do you want to live, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon was speechless. What kind of question was that!

"I will release you if you grant me one request," Obi-Wan palmed the door shut and approached the big man.

"Oh?" Qui-Gon took a step back, not liking the sound of this.

Obi-Wan gazed up at him, longing plain on his face. "I love you," the one time Jedi blurted out.

Qui-Gon took another step back in shock. Obi-Wan…loved him?

Obi-Wan shook his head angrily. He had not meant to say that! "Damn it, Qui-Gon," he fumed. "You are so infuriating!"

"Obi-Wan," the tall Jedi started gently. "I care for you deeply, but--"

"But what?" Kenobi demanded. "It's Anakin, isn't it? Your precious 'Chosen One'," Obi-Wan's voice rose in pitch. "Why, Qui-Gon," he yelled, "Why was I never good enough for you!"

"That is not so, Padawan," Master Jinn tried to reach for the distraught man, but Obi-Wan jerked away.

"All I've ever wanted was your approval, you fucking," Obi-Wan started ranting and raving. Recounting all the effort and sacrifice he'd given to Master Jinn. All those years of loyal devoted service. Always trying to please his Master, to be a good apprentice and win the Master's love. "When your wife died, who was there for you, Qui-Gon? Who!"

Qui-Gon had no reply. Much of what Obi-Wan said was sadly true. He was never one to show his feelings, never one to shower others with deep affection. Not his departed wife, not even…

"This is not about Anakin," he finally said softly. The Jedi Master was fearful now. Fearful that Obi-Wan would exact his revenge on young Skywalker. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan in dread. Kenobi had done just that. He had maimed Anakin on Mustafar!

"Give me what I want, Qui-Gon," there was a desperate note to Kenobi's demand.

"What is it you want of me, Obi-Wan?"

"I want you to love me."

"Obi-Wan," Jinn came closer. "You can not force someone to."

"Yes, I can," Obi-Wan said seizing hold of Qui-Gon through the Force. The old man gasped in pain and fell to his knees. "And I will have you."

Qui-Gon stared up at the furious lust on Obi-Wan's face. The man was insane! Filled with an unholy determination that knew no bounds. Obi-Wan had truly fallen to the Dark Side.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon managed to stammer out, the pressure holding him fast was incredible. The more he resisted the worse it got. He could barely breathe as Obi-Wan loomed over him, eyes alight with sparks of energy. "Please, don't do this."

"Relax, Master Jinn," Kenobi snarled, forcing Qui-Gon onto all fours. "And I won't have to hurt you."

x

Anakin awoke with a cry. "Master!" Something was terribly wrong, something horrible was happening…

Little Yoda shook his head sadly and grimaced. Oh, Obi-Wan…

x

Qui-Gon rose slowly, trying to still the trembling in his legs. Obi-Wan was passed out, sound asleep. The aged and battered Jedi looked down at his peaceful face.

_I could kill him now_, the big fellow realized. After what he'd done to Qui-Gon no one could find fault in that. It was my fault, Qui-Gon shook his head sadly. I drove him to this. With a wince of pain the old man stumbled to the 'fresher.

Obi-Wan woke with a start, hearing the rushing water. He glanced at the bathroom door in confusion. Then he pushed up to his elbows in amazement. Qui-Gon had not killed him! With a twinge of regret he rose and pulled on his robe. He paced the apartment angrily. Damn the infernal man! He whirled to face Qui-Gon when the elder emerged wrapped in a towel.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Kenobi demanded.

"There was no call for that," Qui-Gon said evenly, gathering his fallen garments. For a moment he considered retiring to the back room to dress. But, after last night, what did it matter? He let the covering fall, revealing the marks of Obi-Wan's savagery.

Kenobi sucked in a breath and turned his head. He began pacing again while the old man dressed.

"May I go now?" Qui-Gon asked simply.

Obi-Wan turned to face him. Anguish plain in his glare. "Yes."

Qui-Gon started for the door, then turned. "I," he paused, unsure what to say. "You will always be my Padawan, Obi-Wan," he whispered at last. "And I will always care about you."

For a moment Kenobi could only gape. Then he pushed back the loose sleeve of his robe and held out his arm for the old man to see. Qui-Gon came slowly closer to examine the colorful images. There was his face. Tucked away among all the other things that meant so much to Obi-Wan. The big fellow gently kissed Obi-Wan's forehead, then turned and left.

The servant of darkness crumpled and began to cry…

No one moved to stop the elderly Jedi as Qui-Gon made his way out to the landing pad. The Sith lackeys smirked and grinned knowing full well what had transpired. The Force told them all, carrying Qui-Gon's pain and Obi-Wan's fury to them like a sweet scent on a summer breeze. As the big Jedi approached his ship Grievous came clanking along to tease him.

"Did you enjoy your visit with your friend, Master Jedi?"

Qui-Gon turned to face the beast with a calm look. "I hope to see you in the field, Grievous," the Jedi was actually smiling.

"It would be my pleasure, old human."

Qui-Gon simply bowed and boarded the trim vessel without another word. Much to his surprise he found his lightsaber waiting for him when he clambered into the cockpit. He glanced out the curved canopy, but did not see Obi-Wan. With a sad sigh he fired up the thrusters and set coordinates for Coruscant. There was nothing more he could do here. He could only hope that Obi-Wan had gotten what he wanted. That in some way, this time, he'd been able to ease his troubled Padawan's beleaguered soul.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Secondary Impact

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Friday, February 17th. Thursday, February 23. Friday, February 24th.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter VIII: Secondary Impact  
**

* * *

Master Qui-Gon returned without fanfare or reception. He quietly left the ship to the refit crew and started out of the dark hangar. He hoped to reach his apartment unseen. Anakin sensed his arrival, however, and came running.

"Master!" the young Jedi Knight cried, so relieved to see the old man alive. He'd feared the worst. "Are you alright?" He embraced Qui-Gon fondly.

"Yes, Anakin," the big fellow said, gently disengaging from the youth.

Skywalker gave him a long look. The Master was not alright…

"Glad to see you I am, Qui-Gon," Master Yoda's high squeaky voice reached them then.

"Master," Qui-Gon would not meet Yoda's piercing gaze.

"Found Obi-Wan you did," Yoda shook his head sadly. The Force still wept around old Qui-Gon. "Difficult this meeting was."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon whispered.

Anakin glanced between the grim elders. What did they know? "Master?" he asked tentatively.

"Time Master Jinn needs now, young Skywalker," Yoda hobbled over to take Anakin's sleeve. "With me you will come and in peace leave him."

Ani gave Qui-Gon a pitiful look but nodded in compliance. "Yes, Master Yoda."

Qui-Gon turned on his heel and left then, without another word.

"Master," Anakin began as Yoda led him from the hangar.

"Hold your questions you must, Skywalker," Yoda said not unkindly. His tone implied no further discussion, however.

"Yes, Master."

The Council chambers were solemn. Many of the Masters sensed Qui-Gon's torment, though they knew not the details. Yoda would say nothing of his trial. The elderly Jedi now stood before them. Ready at last to report, though some guessed his hard news.

"Obi-Wan has joined the Sith." Qui-Gon's pain was palpable.

There was silence. What did this mean? Palpatine's chosen a Dark Lord…

"The boy, Shaden, was with them as well." Qui-Gon had seen the Sith youngling, though Cormin had been trying to hide from the old man.

"Tragic this is," Master Yoda said sadly. Young souls lost…

"With Dooku's backing Grievous has amassed an army of battle droids, Destroyers," Qui-Gon informed them of what he'd seen. "I suspect the Sith are planning a major offensive."

"Grave news, Master Jinn," Mace Windu rubbed at his temples. Things were already going badly. More and more systems were in open rebellion. The Clone troops spread thin and the Jedi greatly diminished. Now the Separatist movement had even more support, more droid forces at their disposal. The dark hand of the Sith was closing tightly to crush the Republic.

"Grateful we are, Qui-Gon, for your…sacrifice," Yoda said sincerely. The old fellow had suffered greatly. Yoda feared Jinn might be broken beyond repair. "Go you may, old friend, rest now."

Anakin was waiting outside the Council halls for him.

"That was fast," he said lightly. His debriefings seemed to take forever, the Masters grilling him on every detail.

Qui-Gon made no reply. He wouldn't even look at Anakin. The two of them walked on in silence for a time. Ani wasn't sure what to do, what to say. Something heavy hung over Master Qui-Gon.

At the bottom of the grand stairs they ran across Garen Muln. The Jedi Knight looked at Qui-Gon with a pained expression.

"He's not coming back is he?"

"No, Garen," Master Jinn said quietly. "I am sorry, he is lost."

Garen shook his head angrily then looked at Anakin. He growled something under his breath and fled.

"What?" Anakin asked, though he knew very well that it was Obi-Wan's descent into darkness they were talking about. He'd known since Mustafar that Kenobi had turned, but no one would listen to him. He just didn't understand his place in all this. What had he ever done to Obi-Wan? He glanced at Qui-Gon in question.

"He cares for Obi-Wan deeply, Anakin," was the Master's reply.

"I know," the youngster sighed. It was hard to see someone you loved in trouble. Like Qui-Gon obviously was. "Tell me what happened, Master," he urged gently. Perhaps if Qui-Gon shared his pain Ani could bear some of it for him. "What happened with Obi-Wan?"

Qui-Gon cringed visibly. "It does not concern you, little one."

"Stop calling me that!" Anakin had enough of this. "I am not a Padawan, not a child anymore, Qui-Gon," he grabbed the big man's shoulders and forced the elder to face him. "I am a Jedi Knight! The 'Chosen One', destined to bring justice to the galaxy, remember!" He was shouting now and passers by stopped to gawk. "You yourself named me thus. Now give me a chance to decided what concerns me or not!"

The Master stood there silently, a startled look on his face. Another powerful apprentice had hold of him, wanted something terrible from him…

Anakin let go quickly, feeling Qui-Gon's dread waft over him. "Master," he started miserably. "I'm--I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon simply walked off, leaving the abashed Knight staring after him helplessly.

x

"Kenobi is hopeless," Grievous grumbled. Since letting that old Jedi fart go, the one time Knight had been in an uncontrollable state. He was often found in a drugged haze, brutalizing poor little Shaden. The cyborg General had no patience for such weakness. "We are better off without him."

"Obi-Wan has valuable insights into the Republic's strategy, Grievous," Count Dooku pointed out.

"Bah!" a mechanical arm gestured fiercely. "We don't need inside intelligence to defeat their copycat soldiers," he rumbled. "Our abundance of droid forces will grind them to dust." It was true. Their numbers grew daily while the Clone troopers took a long time to grow. Certainly longer than it took to kill them.

"Have you no faith in my plans, Grievous?" Lord Sidious spoke very quietly.

The cyborg's labored breath quickened in fear. "No, Master," he stammered hastily. "I meant no such thing."

"Good," Sidious said mildly. "I would hate to have to replace you."

"Of course, Master," Grievous bowed his heavy head and was silent.

"Kenobi will do as I command," the Dark Lord assured them. "When I command." He wasn't worried about Obi-Wan's degenerating mental health. The crazier the man became, the better. His plans called for it, in fact. Kenobi must be pushed to the very limits. Ready for release from his torment…

x

Obi-Wan howled in climax. Shaden was white knuckled in pain, gripping the headrest. The man was an animal.

"Aaargh!" the youth screamed. "Stop, please!"

Kenobi pushed off him with a grunt. "Shut up," he snarled shoving the kid over. "You love it."

Cormin curled into a ball moaning. A small cough sounded at the doorway. Both Sith servants turned to see their Dark Master standing there.

"Master," Obi-Wan bowed, grinning. Blood stained his loins…

"Do you really think that is a productive use of your energies?" Sidious asked pleasantly.

"Is there something else you would have me do, Master?" Obi-Wan smirked. "Or someone else."

Sidious gave him a cold stare. "Get out," the Dark Lord gestured to the cowering boy.

Shaden jumped up, wincing at his sore backside. "Yes, Master," he stammered. Grabbing his clothes he slipped past them, casting a tacit glance at Obi-Wan.

"The time is at hand, Kenobi," Lord Sidious informed his servant plainly.

Obi-Wan's smile was a terrible thing to behold.

His evil Master laughed.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	9. Fire Walkers

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Dude. Oh my god. What am I going to do with my life when this is over? I mean really. Are any of you people even into Batman? Cause that's the most recent piece of garbage Aurbey and I have pumped out. I mean really, our other stories are nothing like this. I think we're going to lose fans when we start uploading new things and move some of our old stuff here. Oh. Yeah. **JEDI APPRENTICE SPOILERS. OH. MY. GOD.**

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter IX: Fire Walkers  
**

* * *

When the usually unflappable Master Mace Windu was angry the entire Temple trembled at the disruption in the Force. Now, Jedi and their apprentices walked on eggshells, feeling his wrath. 

"The Senate has lost all reason!" the imposing negro Master raged. "The War spreads ever further, the hand of darkness closes in a death grip and they pass such ridiculous legislation!"

"What has happened?" Qui-Gon asked as he entered the Council chambers. He and Anakin had been working with a group of young Padawans, Skywalker needing to practice with his new limbs.

When Windu's fury swept the training hall several of the younglings completely lost focus. With so much turbulence upsetting the children there was no point in continuing. Master and Knight dismissed the little ones and went to investigate.

"That woman, Aurelia of Ensaide," Windu snarled, "She has taken controlling interest in the remains of OffWorld!"

Mention of the powerful interplanetary company was a blow to Qui-Gon. OffWorld was a sinister remnant of his fallen Padawan, his other lost apprentice, Xanatos.

"She is using those assets to buy influence in the Senate," Mace threw up his hands in exasperation. "In support of the Separatists!"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured. The renegade Kenobi was Aurelia's lover.

Qui-Gon glanced at him with a frown. "Another Sith cohort?"

"She is slavishly devoted to him, Master."

"I don't know what they are planning," Windu went on, "But this maneuver will facilitate a union of the Trade Federation and the Techno Guild." He paced to stare out the curving windows of the tower top chamber. "Trade lanes will become evermore treacherous."

The galaxy would be torn apart if inter-world trade was halted. The Dark Legions could sweep up more and more worlds unchallenged…

"We have to move now!" young Skywalker said fervently.

Master Windu turned to face him. "I agree," Mace hated to admit that, but Anakin was right. "I will call for the Council to convene. We must consider our course of action."

"There's no time for deliberation!" Anakin huffed, "Master," he added quickly, seeing Windu's scowl. "Our resources are stretched thin while the Sith gather more backing. The Clone ranks sorely depleted and before more can be raised from Kamino, we will be wiped out. The Jedi will be destroyed!"

All this was sadly true. Master Windu clenched his fists tight, nodding in agreement.

"I can do it," Skywalker said then.

Both elder men stared at him.

"Anakin," Windu started to protest.

"This is my destiny, Master Windu. I will not be thwarted," his calm assurance sent a ripple into the Force. A dangerous warning rang around them.

"Do not underestimate my Padawan," Qui-Gon said quietly.

Mace and Anakin exchanged a look. Who was the old man speaking of?

"All you have said is true, Anakin," Master Windu broke in. "But do not rush in blindly, seeking glory…or revenge," his tone was serious.

"I'm not, Master Windu," Skywalker bowed. "But, failure is not an option. I will succeed because I must."

"Very well, young Skywalker," Windu strode to the comm. panel, "Our intelligence has noted unusual activity around New Apsolon," Mace punched up the details. "A fleet of droid transports arrived there just yesterday."

"New Apsolon," Qui-Gon repeated. An empty chill swept him. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes," Master Windu said firmly. "What is it, Jinn?"

There was a terrible look on Qui-Gon's face. He shook out of it quickly. "Nothing," he stammered.

Master Windu handed Anakin the intel and troop orders. "May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

"Thank you, Master," Anakin bowed again. "Don't worry," the youthful Knight grinned. "I'll get him." Then he left to prepare for the mission.

Mace frowned. Him…Anakin had said him. Not the Sith, not them. But him…

Returning to his quarters after alerting the battalion of their imminent deployment, Anakin found Master Qui-Gon waiting for him.

"You must not go to New Apsolon," the old man said plainly.

"What!" Anakin didn't understand. "Why not, Master?"

Qui-Gon began pacing. "Someone else can lead this assault, Anakin."

"No." The young man rarely defied his beloved Master, but this was too much. He stopped Qui-Gon's prowling and made the elder face him. "What is this about?"

Master Jinn was silent.

Anakin could feel tremendous heartache and fear swirling in the Force. Qui-Gon was afraid…"Do you doubt me, Master?"

The old man looked into his eyes. "No, Anakin."

"Then what is it?"

Upon hearing that New Apsolon was the destination, Qui-Gon knew this was a trap. Obi-Wan was there, waiting. The Sith were waiting. Death waited on New Apsolon, as it had before. His wife had died in his arms on New Apsolon…

Anakin would die there…

"Master," Anakin broke through his grim rumination. "I must do this." He embraced the big fellow tightly. "Trust me," he whispered encouragingly. "I am the 'Chosen One'."

"Then I will go with you." If this was the will of the Force, then Qui-Gon would meet it head on.

x

The provincial Governor of New Apsolon, Manex, greeted them at the landing field. The man looked on nervously as the Clones marched out and began unloading gear and weapons.

"Master Jinn," he waved excitedly spotting the tall Jedi.

"Governor," Qui-Gon gestured to Anakin. "Allow me to introduce Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Governor," Anakin bowed formally.

"Welcome, welcome," Manex stammered uncomfortably. He glanced at the ever-growing mass of soldiers. "Of course, I'm quite delighted to see you again but this-this army you've brought with you!."

"Not an army, Governor," the young Knight, Skywalker, smiled. "That would require a much bigger ship."

"Yes, I see," the nervous man chuckled. "Well, either way, I already told young Obi-Wan that we are peaceful. No fighting here!"

"Where is Kenobi?" the Jedi Knight said sharply.

"Anakin," Master Jinn put a hand on the young warrior's shoulder, then dipped his head to the startled Governor. "You have spoken with Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," Manex gulped, not liking the look in the younger Jedi's eyes. "I told him we have no argument with the Republic."

"This is not an invasion force, Governor," Skywalker said firmly. "We are here to protect you."

"Protect us?"

"Yes, from the Dark Hand," Anakin said. He liked the way the little man reacted.

Manex's eyes went wide and he trembled. "The Dark Hand."

"That is enough, Anakin," Master Jinn said firmly. "Please, Manex, where is Obi-Wan?"

The frightened Governor directed them out toward the quiet countryside. Obi-Wan and his lady friend were said to be staying amid the pastoral splendor of New Apsolon's beautiful up-country. According to Manex, Obi-Wan was there to get away from the troubles of the Core.

The Jedi ordered the troops and their equipment to muster just outside capitol city.

"Very good, General Skywalker," the Clone Captain saluted. "When do we move out?"

"As soon as the scouts have identified the target, Captain," Anakin indicated the team he'd already dispatched. Several of his covert ops troopers were Force sensitive, they would alert him once the Sith were spotted. Once Obi-Wan was found…

"Yes, Sir," the Captain took his leave then.

Anakin glanced about and wondered where Master Qui-Gon had gotten to. He stretched out with the Force till he found the old man within one of the opulent government buildings. He followed the energy trail down the tiled hallways, lit by slender columns of glowing blue glass. Qui-Gon was standing before one, head down.

"Master?" the young Knight approached slowly. Sorrow and regret wafted over him. "What are these?" he asked when Qui-Gon remained silent.

"Memorials to the fallen," Qui-Gon said softly.

"Did you know this person?" Ani reached out to stroke the cool smooth surface. A slight tingling sensation rippled through him, though he couldn't actually feel it.

"My wife," Qui-Gon whispered.

Qui-Gon had been married! Anakin could not believe it! His lover had never told him! He looked at the Master in astonishment, but he said nothing. He did not wish to interrupt Qui-Gon's commemorative moment. Ani simply stood beside his dear friend.

Silent and still.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Boiling Point

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Epilogue will be...soon. I had planned for Wednesday, but maybe I'll be kind and do it sooner.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Chapter X: Boiling Point  
**

* * *

Another explosion sent bodies flying everywhere. The Clone trooper beside Anakin screamed and stumbled into him, blood pumping from severed arms. The Jedi Knight stepped nimbly over the corpse and sprinted for cover. 

This battle was another disaster.

As Master Qui-Gon had feared, they had indeed walked into a trap. The overwhelming number of droid forces had them scattered and running for safety. The Dark Legion had booby traps and pitfalls set up to catch them as they tried to escape.

Things looked very bad for the forces of the Republic.

"Anakin!" Master Jinn's voice reached him over the blaster fire and the sounds of dying men.

"Here, Master!" Ani called, peeking up from behind the charred speeder he'd ducked behind. Next to him, a badly wounded Clone raised his blaster rifle to fire on the approaching droids, covering the General. His head exploded in a spray of blood.

Qui-Gon appeared out of the smoke. Dodging and blocking incoming bolts with his lightsaber. "This way!" he shouted as he ran past Anakin.

The young Knight took off after his Master, Clone troopers leapt to follow them.

x

In their base hidden far below the earth the servants of darkness watched the carnage on flickering view screens. As they listened to the ravaged cries of dying clones they knew all was in order.

"It's time, dear," Obi-Wan called to Aurelia.

"Must I go?" she pouted.

"Yes," Kenobi stroked her cheek. "You have work to do."

"I don't want to leave you," she wound her arms around him sinuously.

Obi-Wan kissed her fiercely. "Go now!" His order hammered at her mind and she stumbled off.

An escape ship waited to carry the scheming lady away from New Apsolon, back to Coruscant, to continue with their insidious plans.

"The Jedi approach, Lord," tiny Shaden called excitedly to Obi-Wan.

"I know."

x

They were surrounded. Destroyers picked off the Clones one by one. Qui-Gon and Anakin did what they could to secure an escape path for their remaining men. It was hopeless, though…

"Hold," Obi-Wan's voice brought a halt to the endless stream of laser fire. The Destroyers whirred into lock-down mode, humming with menace. The one time Jedi Knight strolled casually out from behind the line of stilled mechas.

"Obi-Wan," Master Qui-Gon started. He was not sure why he even bothered to try, but it was his last chance.

Anakin snarled and launched himself at Kenobi before anyone could react. "I will kill you!"

In his peripheral vision Qui-Gon saw motion and turned to see the Sith minion, Cormin, coming for him. He twisted away as the boy vaulted through the air towards him. Blades gleaming in each hand…

The nimble little fellow had been training with Obi-Wan and knew what to expect from the aged man now. Qui-Gon winced as the boy cut him across one shoulder. His arm went numb as the sharp blade scraped against bone.

Shaden came to land right beside him. "Not so fast are you, old man," the Sith chuckled and swept Qui-Gon's legs out from under him.

The big Jedi rolled away as he fell, despite the stinging pain of his sliced shoulder. He scrambled to his feet quickly, weapon at the ready.

"Don't make me kill you, son," he said evenly. Beyond Shaden he could see Anakin and Obi-Wan as they dueled. He would kill this boy if it meant he could save either of his Padawans.

The little Dark Lord saw his distracted look and went for the old man again.

x

"You are going to _pay_, Kenobi," Anakin growled as the two clashed, weapons screaming and hissing.

"Oh," Obi-Wan said calmly as he rolled inside and shoved Anakin backward with a wave of one hand. Force power sent Skywalker head over heels. His opponent flowed after him with deadly intent.

Anakin sprang to his feet with a surge of mechanized legs and met Obi-Wan's charge. Lightsaber darting out to stab.

Kenobi had to twist sideways or be impaled. The front of his chest was singed as it was. He snarled in pain and kicked at Skywalker's legs. The durasteel shins bit at him and he staggered away.

"Your handiwork," Anakin grinned viciously, pressing his attack then. The only time he would be ever be grateful to Obi-Wan for severing his natural appendages.

The two slashed and dodged beneath the flaring and sparking of their lightsabers…

x

"Come on, old man," Shaden hissed in Qui-Gon's ear. The vile little monkey had managed to disarm Master Jinn. Blood flowed down both Qui-Gon's arms. Now Cormin straddled the big Jedi's back. Choke hold around Qui-Gon's neck, legs wrapped around the Jedi's middle. "I was expecting more of a fight from you."

Qui-Gon relaxed and slumped forward, thinking to toss the kid over. Shaden was ready this time. His grip tightened and he rolled with the old man.

"Fool me once," the little villain giggled, squeezing tighter as they came to a jarring halt, still locked together. Qui-Gon was heavy atop him now, but Shaden stayed calm and increased the pressure with arms and legs. "Time to go night, night."

Qui-Gon sensed his peril and went limp, feigning unconsciousness. The Sith let go and began to wiggle free. Qui-Gon slammed an elbow into Shaden's face suddenly. The kid howled in pain as blood burst from his nose.

"You fucker!" he screamed, scrabbling away from Qui-Gon as the big man slowly got to his feet. "You broke my nose!"

The old Jedi paid him no mind as he looked about blearily for Anakin and Obi-Wan. Just as his head turned the two young men clashed for the final time…

x

Anakin's lightsaber plunged into Obi-Wan's chest with a hiss. Kenobi's Sith tainted eyes went wide. Skywalker made to stab him again, but he spun to one side and Ani's weapon missed. Kenobi's speeding blade whipped around…taking Skywalker's head.

Obi-Wan managed a rough chuckle of triumph before he too collapsed to the ground.

When the bodies fell, Qui-Gon and Shaden's battle became unimportant. Both rushed towards the pair of corpses, oblivious of each other.

Master Qui-Gon stood numbly looking down at the bodies. His dear Padawans, gone…this was all his fault…He heard a choked sob that was not his own and he turned slowly.

"You will pay for this," Shaden snarled before darting off. He would find his way back to Lord Sidious. They would destroy the Jedi and their precious Republic, he would take revenge for his dark brother!

The shattered Master knelt before his fallen apprentices' silently. There was a painful swell of emotion as he gazed at Ani's severed head, then to Obi-Wan's face, a ghastly rictus mortis frozen there forevermore…

When Qui-Gon rose, two lightsabers weighed down his inner pocket. This was all he had left of them now…

* * *

_To Be Concluded..._


	11. Foregone Conclusion

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _The Seeds of Darkness_. In Chosen's finale: the Clone War is no longer about Republic and Separatists. For the Jedi it has become a battle of Light and Dark. Yet it is also the impromptu front for Anakin's soul, Qui-Gon's heart, and Obi-Wan's sanity. The end is nigh.

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, noncon, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin, GarenxObi-Wan, Obi-WanxQui-Gon

Fic type: AU, romance

Aubrey's crap: This is the end. There will not be more. Honestly, if you can think of something to add write it and send it to us. If we like it, we'll give you the thumbs up.

Bizarre speaks: So. Like I've been saying, repeatedly, the next story will be a Batman thing. It will be radically different in writing style. We've changed, as authors do, and this one had to benefit of my mother. I suppose, it wouldn't be far off the mark to say she was the third author. But this next Batman thing called _The Interface_ is just us. Read it? If you've seen the batman Begins movie and like Slash, you'll probably like it. It crosses over with the comics. _(P.S. I might write more, perhaps a snippet here or there about Aurelia.)  
_

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Six **  
_Into Ashes_  
**Epilogue: Foregone Conclusion  
**

* * *

The Chosen One was dead.

It was broadcast all over the HoloNet. Yet the War raged on. The beleaguered Republic wondered how their beloved democracy could survive if their heroes were fallen. Fear took hold.

x

In their chamber on Coruscant, the Jedi Council was grim.

"I am withdrawing from the Order," Qui-Gon Jinn said softly, head down.

Master Yoda sighed heavily. Jinn was a broken man…He had not revealed the painful tale that had led him down this path, but Yoda still knew.

"We are sorry to lose you, Qui-Gon," Master Windu said gently. They could all sense the old man's shattered spirit. "We can ill afford your absence."

"I know, Masters," Qui-Gon sighed. "But I am not worthy."

x

In the dense forests of Arba a lonely man walked in silence. The telepathic natives, the Hoojib, gave him wide berth. Something dark and terrible hung from the aged human.

When Qui-Gon emerged from the tree line he found Master Yoda waiting for him. It had been years since he'd had any contact with the outside world. This was most unexpected.

"Yoda," he bowed his head in deference to the Jedi Master.

"Well you are, Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked sincerely.

Jinn just shrugged. He lived yet, that was all.

"Grave news I bring, Qui-Gon," Yoda hopped to his feet and shuffled closer to the towering human. The little troll seemed even more shrunken and wizened than Qui-Gon remembered. Well, it had been many years…

"What news?" he asked politely, though he cared not.

"Upon us a Dark Age has fallen," Yoda told him sadly. "Emperor is Palpatine, with Sith at his command."

"Are you surprised?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Surprised I am not," Yoda's long ears twitched. "But saddened. Into exile I must go."

Qui-Gon took a knee to embrace the little creature, his friend and Master. "Good bye, Master Yoda."

"Good bye, Qui-Gon."

After watching the troll hobble away, Qui-Gon entered his home. His gaze swept over the dreary interior coming to rest on the chest sitting in the corner. The old man lifted the lid of his battered trunk. There lay a pair of weapons. Once mighty weapons, defenders of peace and justice, now silent and still. Qui-Gon gently touched each cylindrical hilt fondly.

Obi-Wan and Anakin…

* * *

End 


End file.
